


Tough Decision

by badly_knitted



Category: Lethal Weapon (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Double Drabble, Gen, Loss, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Riggs has a tough decision to make.





	Tough Decision

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #43: Twinkle at drabble_weekly.
> 
> **Spoilers/Setting:** Towards the end of season 1 episode Brotherly Love.
> 
> Double drabble.

Handcuffed to the steering wheel and rapidly sinking beneath the water, Riggs struggled to free himself. Okay, so most days he kinda had a death wish, but no way was he going to drown like this; it would be plain embarrassing. All he had to do was get one hand out of the cuffs; how hard could that be, lubricated by the water?

One final, wrenching tug and his left hand came free, but so did something else. Through the murk he could just make out the twinkle of a gold wedding band as it drifted lazily downwards, and he froze. 

For several long moments he wavered, lungs burning with the need for air, torn between striking out for the surface, and diving deeper in the hopes of reaching that tiny sparkle before it sank out of sight and was lost forever.

What he wanted to do warred with what he should do, but he was running out of time and had to make up his mind.

Not dying today.

Decision made, his legs propelled him upwards.

It was just a piece of metal, nothing more, so why did it feel like his heart was being torn from his chest?

The End


End file.
